


Un poco de canela

by CrystalEntropy



Category: Mesa de Arpías
Genre: Barista Vistra, Cafe AU, Estas dos me ponen soft, F/F, Vistra mi hija, VistraSeren
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-21 06:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalEntropy/pseuds/CrystalEntropy
Summary: Una trabaja en un café, la otra va a veces. ¿Será lo suficiente como para que surja algo? (primera parte)





	1. Un café corto

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mesa de Arpías](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/520847) by Carpe Dice (podcast). 

\- Joder…-  
La máquina de cafés jodida, toda la barra llena de espuma, el delantal con mezcla de café y nata… Joder era poco para lo que podría haber empezado a soltar. Las 10 de la mañana y ya iba todo puñeteramente mal. Sabía que tenía que contactar con el supervisor, pero aquel idiota siempre la trataba de tonta y no estaba dispuesta a consentir más chorradas de aquel larguirucho. Puso una mueca, como si le imitara y farfullando se puso a limpiar todo. 

\---------------------

La inspiración le venía siempre frente a una buena taza de café, así que decidió que prepararía la muestra de capoeira en El bosque, cafetería donde solía ir. Además, había cierta camarera a la que habían contratado nueva que… bueno, a lo mejor conseguía fijarse en la plaquita con el nombre.  
No vio a nadie en la barra al llegar, cosa que le pareció extraña. Se rió, igual no era tan raro porque la camarera era francamente bajita. Estaba casi segura de que para cobrar tenía un taburete. Entonces escuchó ciertas maldiciones y se asomó levemente hacia el interior de la barra.  
\- ¿Pero cómo que no pueden venir hoy? Que tengo clientes que atender… ¡Claro que me enfado! Me deja con el culo al descu..¿Oiga? ¿¡Oiga!? Joder.-  
El teléfono casi le golpea en la cara; por suerte fue lo suficientemente ágil como para esquivarlo.

\-------------------  
Cuando la barista se giró, cegada por la frustración, y lanzó el móvil no esperaba que hubiera nadie casi encima de ella. Que un cliente la viera discutir por teléfono y diciendo barbaridades ya era malo; que encima fuera atacado era aún peor. Cuando abrió los ojos y vio a una chica de pelo largo, alta, fibrada, con los ojos brillándole por la sorpresa quiso que se la tragara la tierra.  
\- Perdona, perdona, perdona. ¿Te he dado? Joder. Es que no puede ir nada peor hoy, ¿no?- Se acordó en ese momento del elevado número de manchurrones que había en su ropa. En fin, a lo hecho pecho, ya no me puedo morir.  
\- Quería un café pero…- Señaló la máquina, que aún tenía restos de nata y espuma con cierta tristeza.- No va a ser posible, ¿cierto… Vistra? ¿Te llamas así de verdad? Nunca había oído un nombre así. Y no, no me has dado, no te compliques. Tengo una cafetera en casa, que igual te apaña mientras te arreglan el armatoste ese.-

Vistra estaba acostumbrada a que hicieran comentarios sobre su nombre, pero no podía hacer nada. Sus padres, más bien su madre, habían elegido así por ella.  
\- Sí, es mi nombre. No te puedo poner un café, pero voy a poner todos los batidos a mitad de precio. Por si te interesa. Y… no, no te preocupes. Que se encargue mi jefe, que la máquina lleva dando problemas un par de semanas y no me hace nunca ni puñetero caso.-

Al final había sido un batido, con algo de chocolate por aquello de los estimulantes. También había caído que le dijera que se llamaba Seren y que le hubiera puesto una sonrisa en el vaso. Quizás había sido una tontería, pero que se hubiera ofrecido a ayudarla había sido muy significativo.  
Un día, dos, tres que se convirtieron en una rutina. Cada semana un producto nuevo. Incluso fue la primera en enterarse de que ya tenían máquina para el café nueva. Vistra no podía estar más contenta, porque además los preparaba en la mitad de tiempo, y Seren no podía bendecir más su suerte porque ahora tendría café.  
Si alguien cierra los ojos ahora mismo, se puede imaginar un local de madera, con muchas plantas por todos lados, mesitas repartidas por los diferentes rincones casi como si estuvieran escondidas. Una cafetería en la que por la mañana hay clientes habituales llenando de murmullos el sitio, pero que por las tardes suele permitir que Vistra lea o se aburra porque no viene mucha gente. 

\----- Varias semanas después del incidente de la máquina de café ----

\- Buenos días, Vis. ¿Cómo va la mañana? Hoy ponme el café para llevar, que llevo algo de prisa. Tengo una muestra que repasar y estaré en el gimnasio.  
\- Claro, sin problemas. ¿Es importante? - Se giró para seguir preparando el café, esta vez con un poco de canela. Necesitaba energía, pero también un toque especial.  
\- Bueno, se decide si paso a ser entrenadora o no… Es ante los encargados del gimnasio. Son como dioses, pero de los chungos, de esos que juzgan hasta el más mínimo detalle.  
\- Me recuerdan a cierto supervisor…- La voz vino desde el otro lado de la barra, mientras terminaba de prepararlo todo.- Oye, ¿a qué hora es?  
\- Mm… a las 6. Tú a esa hora trabajas, ¿cierto? - ¿Eso era una ligera decepción en la voz? No, seguro que Vistra se lo estaba imaginando, por aquello de andar con el vibrar de la máquina al lado.  
\- Sí, tengo que estar aquí.- ¿Eso sonaba a resignación y molestia? Seguro que Seren se lo había imaginado, a Vistra no le importaría un pimiento lo que hiciera ella en el gimnasio. Era sólo una barista con la que hablaba a veces. ¿O no? - Toma. mucha suerte, aunque no la necesitas. Les vas a dejar impresionados, sólo tienes que ser tú misma. 

Ser tú misma… Las palabras no dejaron de resonar en la mente de Seren durante toda la muestra. No dejaron de resonar incluso cuando su jefe le dijo que se fuera, que le dirían algo a lo largo de la tarde o al día siguiente porque tenían que hablar cosas. Incluso sonaron cuando, sin pensarlo, estaba en la puerte del café. ¿Por qué había ido para allá? Lo único que quería era quitarse aquella ropa y ponerse a ver una peli cómodamente en casa.  
Vio a Vistra limpiando las mesas. Faltaban aún una hora larga para que cerrara, pero no parecía tener esperanzas en que alguien fuera a entrar. Además estaba anocheciendo ya, fruto de andar cada vez más cerca del invierno. Una suave sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.  
Las campanitas indicaron que entraba alguien. Vistra puso los ojos en blanco antes de girarse, fingiendo una sonrisa. No le apetecía nada tener que ponerse a atender gente a nada del cierre.  
\- Bienvenido. ¿Pasa por el mostrador que le atienda? -Soltó la bayeta en la pila y se acercó a la caja para apuntar la comanda. El señor mayor pidió café y unas tostadas con tomate. Nada que le requiriera mucho tiempo de preparar pero sí de limpiar, especialmente por las migas. Con un suspiro sólo audible por el cuello del polo del uniforme se puso a preparar cosas. Igual se había hecho muchas ilusiones con que Seren pudiera acercarse allí después de la exhibición a contarle qué tal. Seguramente se había ido a celebrar su éxito con sus amigas o… pareja. Uff, de pronto aquel comentario le hizo daño. ¿Por qué? No tenían ningún tipo de relación.  
Una sombra se movió en el lateral del mostrador. Se giró rápido, por si era alguien intentando robar algo de las vitrinas. Lo que vio hizo que casi se le cayera la bandeja.  
\- ¡Seren! ¿Qué haces ahí agachada? No estarías intentando dando un susto, ¿verdad? - Dejó las cosas apoyadas, negando con la cabeza.- ¿Y si se me hubiera caído tod?  
\- No habría pasado, porque eres la mejor con la bandeja.

Se quedó bloqueada ante ese comentario durante un momento. ¿Era un cumplido por hacer bien su trabajo?  
\- Eh… ¿quieres tomarte algo? ¿Qué tal… qué tal ha ido la muestra?  
\- Hasta mañana no creo que sepa nada pero creo que ha ido bien. He intentado ser yo misma.  
Las mejillas de Vistra se pusieron levemente rojas al reconocer la frase. Se giró rápidamente a trastear con cosas que tenía por allí encima.  
\- Oye, tengo que ir a casa a hacer cosas pero… te dejo esto, y a lo mejor podemos vernos fuera de estas paredes.

Antes de que se girara, las campanitas habían vuelto a sonar. ¿Que le iba a dejar qué? Sobre la encimera había un papel doblado.


	2. Un café largo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A veces sólo hay que creer en las cosas para que salgan bien.

Se miró de nuevo en el espejo. Vale, no parecía demasiado bajita, el pelo estaba decentemente peinado con una cinta que le hacía de diadema. Soltó un resoplido. Tenía que irse ya o llegaría tarde a trabajar.  
Los 20 minutos a pie que le separaban de la cafetería le dieron para repasar todo lo que tenía que hacer antes de que llegara el momento. Concentrarse, eso es lo que tenía que hacer, en trabajar y en atender a todo el mundo como los dioses del café mandaban. Pero estaba nerviosa, muchísimo, y sabía que tenía motivos para estarlo. 

El día se pasó lento, casi tan lento que cada minuto parecían cuatro. Y no dejaban de entrar clientes, pero por muy deprisa que los despachara, el tiempo seguía dormido. En un momento de parón pensó que podía aprovechar el parón de medio día para colocar cosas. Sí, lo haría. Era un día especial y no quería dejar nada al azar.  
Al cabo de dos horas el número de clientes disminuyó tanto que se puso a cocinar un par de cosas. Sí, con un toque de canela, que le gusta.  
Para cuando los rollitos de canela habían salido del horno y estaban enfriándose, Vistra había colgado ya el cartel de cerrado que marcaba el inicio de la hora de comer. Estaba incluso dudando si dejar cerrado por el resto de la tarde y decirle a Seren que se pasara antes. No, pero eso le haría sospechar. Vistra, céntrate en hacer lo que tienes que hacer y no planifiques nada más se recriminó. Siendo realistas tenía cosas que hacer del café y no podía despistarse de su trabajo, ahora que ya no tenía supervisor que la machacara. 

\------------------  
Vale. Vistra le había dicho que a las 6 estuviera por allí; se las había apañado para llegar al café con media hora de adelanto. ¿Entraba? ¿Era mejor esperar fuera a que la pelirroja acabara con los clientes? ¿Se metía en otra cafetería? No, eso sería como traicionarla. A ver, que no es como si hubieran hecho un pacto o algo así, pero no le parecía bien. Y el café de El boque era el mejor de la ciudad.  
Se vio reflejada en el escaparate de una tienda próxima y sonrió un poquito. Se había arreglado un poco más que de costumbre, ¿porque iba a verla o porque le apetecía? Quizás por ambas. Eligió sentarse en un poyete a esperar. Tampoco quedaba tanto y no hacía mal tiempo, aunque ya fuera de noche. La vio sacar la basura, ¿llevaba el pelo suelto? Era con total seguridad, la primera vez que la veía así. ¿Qué llevaba en mente? Fuera lo que fuese le gustaba mucho cómo le quedaba… le gustaba… Una risilla tonta se escapó de su boca. 

\-----------------  
Último cliente del día. Hacer caja, recoger todo y adecentarse. Tenía 10 minutos para hacerlo todo, y por supuesto que le daría tiempo. En una de sus mesas favoritas puso un par de platitos, los servilleteros esos que su madre le había regalado y nunca había usado, los rollitos de canela estaban en el horno para que no se enfriaran y el café estaba casi listo. Sólo faltaba SerCampanitas. ¡Eso eran las campanitas! Se giró rápida hacia la puerta, intentando que no se viera nada de lo que andaba preparando por si era o su jefe o la chica. No quería que se enterara ninguno de los dos, no de momento.

Recorrió los pocos metros que le separaban de la puerta en milésimas de segundo, para ver a Seren entrando por la puerta. Respiró algo más tranquila, y la abrazó. Después de semanas y semanas viéndose, después de hablar a cada rato, habían empezado a saludarse de forma algo más afectiva. Y ya era hora, porque al principio les había costado dar el paso. En el tiempo que duró el abrazo Vistra pensó en aquella tarde en la que Seren le había dejado su teléfono y cómo le había latido el corazón con fuerza. Ahora le latía con la misma fuerza por los nervios.  
\- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Muy dura la jornada?  
\- Nada que no pueda superar… Además, hoy es un día especial, ¿no?  
\- ¿A sí? No sabía yo que lo era  
\- Bueno, tú cierra los ojos y deja que yo me encargue. 

Tan pronto como comprobó que Seren le había hecho caso comenzó a guiarla hacia aquel rincón del local. La ayudó a sentarse y se fue corriendo a recoger las dos tazas humeantes de café que había dejado en espera. También los rollitos de canela. Se acercó con todo a tiempo para descubrir que su acompañante había abierto los ojos.  
\- Oye, ¡tramposa!  
La risilla pícara de la morena llenó el sitio. Era uno de los sonidos favoritos de Vistra, por encima de la del murmullo de la máquina de café y eso ya era decir mucho.  
\- No lo he podido evitar, es que olía a canela, Vistra. De verdad, es que no puedes jugar así conmigo. 

Vistra pensó que igual le gustaría jugar con ella de otras formas, pero no. No no no no no. No. No es el momento ni el lugar de ponerte a pensar en eso, Vistra. Dejó la bandeja con cuidado en la mesa, ahora ya despreocupada de que viera o no lo que traía.  
\- ¿Cómo te ha ido el día?  
\- Bien, no muy complicado con los niños. Se dejan enseñar.- Seren había conseguido el puesto de instructora. Al parecer, el director de la escuela había quedado tan impresionado por la naturalidad y la fluidez en los movimiento de la muestra de aquella tarde que parecía ya tan lejana, que no había esperado ni al día siguiente para confirmárselo.- Eso de ahí son de tus rollitos de canela caseros… Vistra, ¿qué pasa hoy? De verdad, no lo entiendo. 

Sonrió, con cierto brillo en los ojos. Se colocó frente a Seren, sentándose y cogiendo una de las tazas de café para beber un sorbito. Le estaba dando coba a propósito. Sabía que la otra tenía paciencia, pero relativa. Entrecerró los ojos, disfrutando del calor del café bajando por su garganta. Había que reconocer que aquel era de los mejores que se podían probar por toda la zona. Y no era porque lo hiciera ella.  
\- Vale. La cosa es que hemos estado quedando y hablando mucho. Y tu compañía me encanta, me hace feliz. A veces creo que no ha sido coincidencia que se me rompiera la máquina. No sé, eres maravillosa y…  
\- Vistra, que parece que estoy a punto de morirme.  
\- Lo que quiero decir es que… ¿quieres salir conmigo? En plan… ¿quieres ser mi novia?

El silencio más repentino llegó al sitio durante apenas un par de segundos que a Vistra se le hicieron horas. Nunca habían hablado sobre orientaciones… ¿Y si a Seren sólo le gustaban los chicos? A ver, podía pasar pero… No tendría que haber dicho nada, ¿verdad? ¿Y si ahora se marchaba? No quería dejar de ser amiga de Seren. Era un apoyo, una felicidad, un brillo incluso en medio del invierno en el que habían entrado hacía tiempo.  
La vio levantarse. Bueno, ahí vamos, hasta aquí supongo que hemos llegado.  
\- Vistra… Ay, pero… Claro que quiero ser tu novia. Yo…- Le tembló un poquito la voz.- ¿Has preparado todo esto para pedirme salir? No quiero ni pensar en si nos casamos.

¡¡CASADAS!! A Vistra casi le da un patatús, que por poco no se cae al suelo. Cosa que provocó un estruendo de risas.  
\- Anda, ven aquí.- Seren se acercó a ella y con mimo besó los labios de la pelirroja. Aún sabía al café que había bebido antes de hablar. Fue el beso más amargo y más dulce al mismo tiempo de la historia.  
Vistra se separó levemente de ella, notando aún la respiración de Seren contra su piel. El latido de su corazón retumbaba en su pecho. Sólo podía esperar que no se oyeran más allá de su propio cuerpo. Se aferró levemente a Seren y ahora fue ella quien inició el beso.

\---------------  
\- Vistra, ponme un Seren, por favor.  
\- ¡Marchaando!

El Seren se había convertido en el café favorito de muchos habituales de El bosque. Lo que no sabían era que ese café con un toque de canela estaba inspirado en la mujer más bonita que había en la vida de la camarera bajita y pelirroja.

**Author's Note:**

> Es lo primero que escribo en lustros... espero me perdonéis, porque no lleva filtro ni corrección. La segunda parte la prometo con más calidad.


End file.
